TCOT Murdered Madam: The past is present
by startwriting
Summary: Missing moments of TCOT Murdered Madam, from which it's clear PM did know about DS' engagement and more. Last chapter added now.
1. Chapter 1

_We all have our ideas about this movie, about Della's testimony, about her engagement to Michael Domenico. I still don't really agree with the common opinion that Perry didn't know about it. Here are some missing moments of what I think happened. _

_I fully enjoyed myself writing this, adding lots of fluff and romance. Maybe you'll enjoy it too. Let me know what you think. _

_This came up while working on TCOT Envious Enemy, I'm getting back to that one as soon as I finished this. Three chapters. Have fun. _

_! SPOILER ALERT ! SPOILERS FOR TCOT MURDERED MADAM !_

**TCOT Murdered Madam: _The past is present_**

_( Della comes back to Perry' s hospitalroom, after having breakfast with Tony Domenico) _

Going through the mail together, he told her which letters needed to be answered and how. When they were finished he lay back, eyes closed, one hand under his head on the pillow, and the other hand lingering on her thigh, stroking the fabric of her new dress.

" I like the dress. "

" I thought you would…"

" I don't like it you're wearing it for another man. For breakfast. "

She rolled her eyes. " First, Mr. Mason, I'm not wearing it for another man, I'm wearing it for me, because I like it. Second, 'the other man' isn't another man, it's Tony Domenico, you saw him. And he's 15 years younger than I am. And he's married. "

" So? He has eyes, hasn't he? " Perry opened one eye to her. " Let's just say, I don't like his last name…"

She rolled her eyes " Oh, please, Michael Domenico and I were engaged, what, 47 years ago….. I was eightteen. "

" I know. "

" And he died twenty years ago. "

" I know. I'm just teasing you. I hate being stuck here in a hospitalbed, and not being able to take you out for breakfast myself. " He shifted a little. " You do look lovely today. "

" Oh, I like the sound of that. " She moved towards him on his bed. " Say something nice again…"

" I love you dearly…"

" And...? "

" And, I don't get it you still like to be around an old crippled man, with bad knees and arthrosis…"

" I like it actually. I can be quite sure you're not going anywhere without me being able to keep up with you. " Then her gaze softened. " Though I don't like the pain it causes you. "

" It's all right. I just need you near me. " And he playfully added " Beautiful. "

" I can never get enough of you saying that sort of things, you know... "

He wrapped his arms around her, as far as his position would let him, held her close to him and firmly nuzzled her neck to whisper to her. " You are beautiful, classy, lovely, and so sexy, and so very tasty. I would want to eat you right here and now, if it wasn't for…"

" ...Tony? "

" ... yes, and doctors and nurses walking in and out of here.….and the damned knee " he lay back again, as his face showed he was in pain. " I miss you, these stupid hospitalbeds are nothing compared to our bed, and you next to me, or... well…. "

" Behave, dear. You'll never get out of here if you don't…"

####

His deep concentration on the documents she had handed him, was real. But while he wrote down his remarks, his left hand lingered from the back of her knee up under her skirt and tickled her at the lace border of her stocking. She tried hard to ignore it, then caught his wrist and pushed him away. He hadn't looked up from his papers, he only snorted softly.

She felt he watched her from over his glasses when she walked out of the suite. Shaking her head, she tried a stern voice. " One of these days, Perry Mason…"

" Sure. One of these days, Miss Street, I'm getting Tony Domenico off the hook. "

" Are we doing okay? "

" Well, I think so. But we have a tough judge. For the sake of time, I asked for a two hour lunchbreak today and I didn't get it. "

" And a tough D.A. …. "

" And a tough D.A.. Reston is good." Mason confirmed. " It might be good if we could buy ourselves some time…somehow..."

" Well, there is a way, Perry…" She walked back to his desk.

" No. "

" Yessss, there is. "

" I know. But no, I don't want it. " It wasn't his tone, but his firmness that irritated her.

" Oh, come on. I can be a character witness, and let them spend some time to interrogate me, investigate on me."

" No. "

" Why not? I can do it. "

" I know you can, but I won't have it. "

" Perry…" she purred, "...it's for Tony. "

" I don't want Reston and his guys sniffing around in your past, Della. " he raised his voice just a little, but she heard it. " You know they will dig into everything they can possibly find, and I don't like it." He pointed at her with his pen. " And the press will be all over you. "

" It's my past, and I don't mind. "

" No. I'm not putting you on the stand. No matter what you say. " He watched her pout, and sighed. " Della, baby, what if they start digging, and they find out? About Michael? About Angelina? "

" They won't. And if they do, Reston will find it irrelevant, and he won't use it. "

" And if he does use it, Della? "

" I'm sure you'll raise your voice to him and bash _Objection, irrelevant._ "

" This is not a game, Della. " He sighed again.

She crossed her arms in front of her. " I of all people am very aware of that. But I want to do whatever I can to help Tony out. You just won't let me." He just stared at her. She tilted her head. " I can step forward myself, you know…"

" No. " he stated firmly.

" Yes, I can. "

" Yes, you can. But you won't be allowed. "

" Why? "

" Because you need the prosecution and the defense to allow the testimony... "

" And? "

" The defense won't accept it. "

She took in a deep breath. " Ow, you…"

" Yes, me…" He looked down at his documents. " It's final, Della. No. "

" Oh, you're so … male. " She narrowed her angry eyes to him.

" I thought that's what you liked about me…"

" Oh, and that is even more male. " She rushed out, nearly bumping into Paul Drake who came in, and watched her leave.

Mason frowned and blew out a deep breath of air. " Damn…"

" Ow, marital affairs, right? " Drake threw his papers on Mason's desk.

" We're not married, Paul. " Perry grunted.

" Yeah, sure. Perry, the only thing that makes it you're not married, is just that you two never put an actual signature next to eachother on a piece of paper…."

Mason just gave him a dark stare. Then looked away, because he knew Drake was right. " What have you found out? "

" Well, Suzanna Domenico was surely, what we call a 'madam'. About ten years ago, she had a brothel."

" So, it was true... " Perry picked up the documents and went completely into the case with Paul Drake, getting into the details, possible other perpetrators, alibi's, motives. There were three or four possible strategies for the courtsession, all of them without Della testifying. In the back of his mind Perry noticed that, as well as he noticed the sounds in the room next door, where she was typing out his notes and made phonecalls.

Paul Drake sat back in his chair, en laced his fingers behind his head. " So, now, what's up with Della? "

" She said she wants to be a character witness…"

" She wants to testify? " Paul asked in disbelief.

" Yes, she does. " Mason said thoughtfully.

" I sure hope you told her she can't. "

" I did. "

" And? "

" You saw her walking out. She's angry with me, because I won't let her. "

" Yeah, well. If I were you, I wouldn't let her either. "

" I know. Now I just have to find a way to convince her why she shouldn't even consider. "

" Do you want me to talk to her? "

" No…" He watched Drake's worried look. " We'll be fine, Paul. Don't worry. We've been through these kind of things before. "

" Perry? " Della's voice came to them from behind the opening door. " Tony is here to go over tomorrow's session. "

" All right. Let hem in. "

They all sat down in the familiair setting. Perry behind his desk, Della in a chair with her notepad and pencil, Paul Drake sat lazily on the couch, and Tony paced through the room. He was nervous, and watched Perry.

" Before I tell you which route we're going to take tomorrow, I want to talk to you about something else… I have found another possible witness, I want you to consider, Tony. " He felt Della's angry stare, but continued in a stern voice, ignoring her eyes. " Della wants to testify for you as a character witness. "

" What? What good will that do? " Tony turned to Della.

Perry started to answer the question. "She could be… " But Tony cut him off.

" I want Della to tell me…" Tony kneeled down in front of her. " Why? "

" Well, I can tell how you really are, that you're a nice, kind man, with a right and healthy sense of justice. I can tell that you were madly in love with Suzanna, and that you would never be able to kill her. "

" Yeah, sure. And then they ask you about your engagement to my Uncle Michael, right? Or worse, they will ask you about Angelina, then what? You tell them? Della, are you out of it? No way. You are not going to testify for me. " Tony adressed Perry with frantic eyes. " You didn't tell her to do this, right? "

" No. "

" Good. 'Cause I don't want it. "

" But Tony, they won't ask. It's not relevant." Della explained to Tony, while she stood up.

" It could be." Perry added.

" Why are you so impossible about this? " Della sighed to Perry, and sat back against the armrest of the couch.

Her attitude made him angry. " Damn it! " Why couldn't she just understand he was protecting her? " Della, that's because I would use it, if I were the D.A.. It tells how tied you are to the Domenicofamily, what you did for them, and how you are connected forever. To show you might even have the same temper…"

" I can't believe that Reston will go there…"

" It's a definite 'no' , Della. " Perry grabbed his crutches and went to stand in front of her. " From me, and now you heard it from Tony…This is final. "

Paul Drake was holding his breath. He had never seen them like this, this wasn't just a small difference of opinion. The way they stood opposite of eachother was close to frightening, even for him. Della stood straight up, her arms crossed in front of her watching the big man with her fierce eyes. Perry Mason had his steel stare on, and used his imposing posture to underline his statement. Paul had seen him doing that a number of times, but never against Della.

" You knew Tony wouldn't want me to testify. It's quite low to use Tony against me this way…" the low tone of her voice held an accusation in itself.

Tony Domenico watched them silently. He wanted to say something, but somehow sensed this wasn't the right time to interfere.

" I'm better low and safe, than sorry, if it involves you…" Perry's voice came out softer than would be expected. The booming courtroomvoice he had used before was gone.

Della lost the battle. Paul saw her shoulders sinking in a bit, her face grimacing into a formal expression. " I'll be next door if you gentlemen need me…" She turned on her heels, and walked away. Her past as present to her as to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-1948 -**_

_He usually noticed her presence immediately, and now it was her not being present he noticed immediately. _

_" Morning Gertie. Miss Street not in yet? "_

_" Good morning, Mr. Mason. No, she phoned early this morning, she asked to request you for a day off. "_

_" A day off? Is she all right? "_

_" Well,… I ...it's not up to me to tell you, Mr. Mason, but she was quite upset. " _

_" About what ? " _

_" I… I can't tell you…" Gertie blushed and looked away from Mason._

_" I'm sorry…" he raised a hand to her for reassurance. " I only asked because I want to know if there is something we can do for her…" _

_" I don't know, I don't think so, Mr. Mason. But she said she was going to call again at nine to ask your permission for a day off, and maybe tomorrow as well. "_

_At exactly nine, the phone rang, and he picked it up himself immediately. _

_" Perry Mason Attorney at Law…" he couldn't suppress a smile when he heard her hesitation. " Hello? "_

_" Oh, Mr. Mason. Goodmorning, I expected Gertie, I'm sorry…" she sounded like she was having a cold. _

_" That's okay. How are you, Della? "_

_" I would like a day off today, if you don't mind. I will be there again tomorrow. " _

_" That will be fine, but that was not what I asked. I asked how you were. " _

_" What did Gertie tell you? " She was suspicious. _

_" Nothing. She only said that you were upset about something, and that you had requested for a day off. Maybe tomorrow also. "_

_" Tomorrow will not be necessary, today will do. Thank you."_

_" You might want to reconsider that. Maybe you should take your time to think about things…" _

_There was a silence on the other side of the line. _

_" What exactly did Gertie tell you, Mr. Mason? "_

_" Nothing, Della. I just know that sometimes time can be a good medicine to the heart and mind. And I know you don't lightly take time off at such short notice like now. Something must be bothering you. " _

_" I'll be there tomorrow at eight again, Mr. Mason. "_

_" You don't have to, Della. "_

_" I know, but I want to. I could use some distraction. "_

_The next morning, he made sure he came in before her. He wanted to see if she was really all right. He didn't believe it. And he was curious. And he felt weird. He knew the feeling, it was familiair, but he denied it. With every fibre in his mind he denied it. Yet his body, his heart was telling him a different story. _

_" Hi. " Her demure smile wasn't quite reassuring. _

_" Hi. " And he sounded shy. " How are you? "_

_" I have been better. " She looked at her hands and removed a plush that wasn't there from her skirt. _

_" What did you do yesterday? " _

_" Well, after I phoned you, and you told me it was all right to take the day off, I went to the beach, took a long stroll along the waterline, and I had some lunch there. It was nice actually. "_

_" Alone? " _Wrong tone, Mason...

_" Yes, alone…" _

_" Do you feel better ? " he asked. He was very aware he didn't make it sound as if he was questioning her. _

_" Yes. " But she didn't. He saw it, and she knew he saw it. _

_The silence that followed was awkward between them. She didn't watch him. She felt uncomfortable, not at ease with his direct attention, though it was genuine and meant well, she could tell. She didn't like that it felt as if he was looking right through her. As if she couldn't hide. This must be what it felt like if he questioned someone at the stand, she thought. _

_" Is there anything I can do for you? " he finally asked._

_" No. Well, you can start going through your mail, and then we set the agenda for this week and next week? " _

_" Okay, back to work…" he stood up from her desk to walk to his office, and turned around. " But then at least let me make you some coffee? "_

_" Sure. If you want to…" She smiled a radiant smile to him. _

_Her smile grew even bigger when his head came around the kitchendoor. " Ehm… you're going to have to help me with that, please? "_

_She walked to the kitchen and helped him with the perculator. She glanced sidewards to him. " You seriously don't know how to make coffee? "_

_" Yeah, well I know actually, but your coffee is better. I missed your coffee yesterday. Made it myself. It was ehm… well, … let's say it was very clearly not yours. "_

_" Henry taught me how to make good coffee…" she tried to sound businesslike, but had a hard time in maintaining her pose, standing next to a criminal lawyer who was very used to see people hiding true emotions. And was even more used to reveal them. She felt the blue eyes piercing her posture. _

_He played along with her. " Who? "_

_" Henry. My boyfriend. My fiancee." She swallowed. " Well, he was. We broke up the day before yesterday. He did." _

_" I'm very sorry, Della. " _So that was it._ He dared to ask " Why? "_

_She turned from him, and opened the closet above her head to take two cups out. He watched her closely from behind and waited patiently. She put the cups down on the counter too hard. She murmured " ...because I can't have children. " _

_" Sorry, what did you say? " he wanted to pull it out of her, he wanted to get the barrier down, and if necessary, the hard way. She needed to calm down, and she couldn't do that if she didn't get this of her chest. _

_" He turned me down because I can't have children…" She turned around, and leaned back to the counter. Her hands were on her face, unsuccesfully whiping away her tears. _

_Mason forced himself not to react immediately. _Henry is a bloody fool.

_" I'm sorry…I thought I didn't have to cry anymore..." she sobbed. _

_" Della…" Gently he reached out to hold her shoulders, and she took a step in his direction. Her shoulders were shaking against his hands, and he tugged her closer, hesitating, not sure if this reaction was the right one for her. To him it was a natural one. He hesitated before stroking her back slowly, while he told himself he was just a friend comforting a friend. In the back of his mind another thought came up, but he refused it. Ignored it firmly. _

_It took her a few minutes to calm down. She slowly started to speak again, and sniffed. " It's al right actually. " _

No, it's not, Della.

_" They said this would happen, and that I'd better get used to it. They said …" _

_" They said what? " He wanted to know so much more. _Who said what? When?

_" It's not important anyway. " _ Yes, it is, Della._ " I was making you coffee." She returned her attention to the perculator, and stepped past him to fill their cups. _

_He watched her closely when she handed him his cup. Her teary eyes smiled at him. " We are still going to have dinner tonight? " it was more like a statement than a question. _

_" If that's what you want, yes. I would like to. " He nodded and returned her smile. _

_######_

_**- 1948, six weeks later - **_

_The morningnewspapers all reported about the father who was arrested for killing the attacker of his young teenage daughter. At lunchtime, Paul and Perry frantically discussed if he should have the deathpenalty. Paul didn't notice Della didn't join the discussion, she just had her lunch and read the paper without looking up. Or pretended she was reading the paper. _

_It made Perry wonder. When Paul had left, he decided to ask her about it. " What's up, Della? Why were you so silent ? Are you all right? "_

_" Did you ever see someone assault someone else? " she asked while clearing their dishes. " I mean, apart from during the war? " _

_" No, not really. I've seen people taking a swing at eachother, or swearing at eachother, arguing. Never really saw an assault. Did you? " _

_" Yes, I did…"_

_" Did you see it? " he pretended to be reading, as if he wasn't really paying attention. " Or , eh… were you involved in it? " _

_" I ehm… I kind of wanted to prevent it from happening..." she sat down and clasped her hands in front of her on the table. _

_" I see…" He sat back, and said nothing. He sensed she was going to tell him something serious. _

_" I saw ehm… I saw a friend being assaulted once, by a man, he was beating her up and she couldn't defend herself. So I went up to them and helped her. I pulled Angelina, my friend, away from him, but then he started to hit me and kick me, until Angelina stabbed him. He was badly wounded, but got the knife from her and stabbed back at her…. hurting her face and her eyes. She's been blind ever since… " _

_He blew out some air. " That must have been quite something, Della. "_

_" It was… We were young, I mean, she was fourteen, I was seventeen. It was the first time I experienced someone could hurt another person deliberately. " She swallowed. " You know, Perry, today's story reminded me about Angelina's father, Manuelo Domenico. He was so angry, he went to the hospital to find our attacker, and if noone had stopped him, he probably would have killed him. And I honestly don't think I would have blamed him. I think the whole village wouldn't have blamed him. " She watched Perry thoughtfully. " Though I know it's wrong, and I know people shouldn't be their own judge. I just wanted to say I understand. " _

_Perry shifted in his chair. " You know, I understand him too, I do. But, that's not the discussion. The discussion is if, and if yes, how, to punish someone who's so driven by grief or any other strong emotion, he kills someone else. "_

_"' I know. I think there should be lesser punishment maybe. " _

_" And we still should prevent these things from happening. "_

_" Yes. "_

_" So, we agree. " He smiled at her softly. _

_" Were you wounded? " he asked after a short silence. _

_" Well, I...I… " she obviously struggled to tell him. _

_" You don't have to tell me…. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. " _

_" No, it's all right. I...He had kicked me so hard, I lost my ovaries. That's why I …" _

_" … can't have children. " He nodded. _

_" Yes, and, well, that's why…" _

_" ...Henry turned you down. " _ Idiot._ " I'm sorry, Della…"_

_" When I was just told I could never have children , they told me this was likely to happen. That it might be hard for me to find a husband. It just never hit me this hard. " She sighed. " I could have been married though…" she laughed a genuine chuckle. " Angelina's father was so grateful I helped his daughter, he asked his son Michael to marry me when I was eightteen. We were actually engaged for a while. " _

_" But you broke up? "_

_" Oh, we were very good friends, he made me laugh, we had a good time. But we weren't in love. It wouldn't have worked. He obviously wanted to see more of the world, more girls that is, and I didn't want to be married to someone because of some sort of gratitude. Or guilt. You know...as if his father had said, oh, she saved our Angelina, and now she can't have children anymore, so we provide her with our son. I didn't want to be dependent like that. " _

_" Is that why you moved here? " _

_" Part of it, yes. I wanted to decide about my future myself, and I thought I couldn't do that if I stayed around there. Our parents were devastated when we broke off the engagement. My mother was furious that I let go of the opportunity to marry Michael. Sometimes she still reminds me of it, you know. When she says I could have had a marriage. Or when she says it's hard to find a husband that doesn't want children. Or when she says I'll end up being an old spinster. " She laughed out loud. _

_" Your mother forgets that you were brave enough to save a child's life. "_

_" She does. I think about that a lot. Angelina lives in a special home now, for blind people. I visit her there sometimes. Last time I was there she told me, she's in love. I'm just happy she's happy. "_

_" You are something special, Della. " he squeezed her hand. Not knowing exactly when he had caught it, he stroked her fingers softly and then let go." But I already knew that. " He wasn't sure if he had said that out loud. _

_" Thanks, Perry. " She gave him a radiant smile. His eyes captured hers for a few seconds, and she returned the stare. He saw strength and humor in her lively hazel eyes. And so much more. How easy would it be to love her. How could someone think she would be alone for long? He knew if things were his way, it wouldn't be long. He knew how to interpret the warmth he felt for this remarkable woman. _

_Of course he knew about her story, because he had her backgrounds checked thoroughly before she started working for him as his confidential secretary. It was the way she didn't share it with just everybody, the silent and proud way she carried this burden, that made him weak. From the moment they started working together, he had admired her strength, her class, her beauty of course, her working skills, but now he had seen her weakness, and how she dealt with herself and life. _

_There was no point in denying it anymore. What he felt for her was pure and it was love. There was no other way to put it. _

_One of these days he was going to tell her. His addiction and devotion to the truth promised him it was right. _

_####_

_**- 1948 - another six weeks later**_

_Closing up the office, he looked forward to a long relaxing weekend. He would sleep late tomorrow, have a leisuring lunch somewhere, catch a movie somewhere, and then sleep some more until Sunday and pick up Della to go to the beach. Maybe tell her how he felt. _

_It was the way she walked into his office now, that made him stop breathing for two seconds._

_" You' re not gone for the weekend yet, Della? "_

_" I...ehm… I still wanted to say 'thank you'. "_

_" Thank you too. I should say that every day you perform your miracles here." _

_" No, that's just my job…. I've been meaning to thank you for what you did when I broke up with Henry. Without any other intention than to just comfort me. You made me feel better. You make me feel better. "_

_" I wasn't really. " _

_" Really what? "_

_" Without intentions…"_

_" You weren't? "_

_" It was genuine, but I was…." he paused._

_" What? " _

_" Honestly? " _

_" Yes, honestly…"_

_He swallowed hard, when he turned his gaze from her. " I'm not sure I can tell you…"_

_" Oh, come on, you know just about everything there is to know about me. You can tell me. "_

_" I was relieved. "_

_" Relieved? "_

_" Yeah. " he extinguished his cigarette. " I felt relieved, because it meant you were free. "_

_He didn't know if he should feel encouraged or disencouraged by the amazing big eyes that were staring at him in surprise and curiosity. _

_" Actually, all I could think about afterwards…" he turned around and swallowed. _

_" Yes...? "_

_" All I could think of was what it would feel like if I'd kiss you. " He didn't want to face her, he damned his insecurity. What if she took this the wrong way? " I'm sorry, Della, I do know it's highly unprofessional, and I … " _

_" What if you did? " her voice startled him. He paused there. It wasn't her voice that startled him. It was her tone of voice that startled him. _

_" Did what? " He turned to her again. _

_She looked down, and whiped the carpet with her foot. " What if you kissed me? "_

_" I don't know…what if I did? " _

_She tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes. " I don't know either. "_

_" Would you mind? " _

_" I don't know. Why don't you find out? "_

_For one short moment, time stood still. The office was silent, no sounds reached his ears, dusk slowy polished the hard edges of the truth that could hold disillusion. He decided to take a change. He stepped closer to her and brought his hands to her face. Her skin was as soft and smooth to his hands as he had imagined. Her hazel eyes watched him as he watched her, questioning, seeking for an answer, to see if this was the right thing to do, knowing it was because it felt too good to be wrong. He brushed his lips to hers, while they both held their breath. His hands cupped her face, and he moved closer. Her hands took the lapels of his suitjacket as he continued, slowly moving his thumbs across her cheeks, sultry tasting her lips, soft, sweet, real. Then he pulled back from the bewitching connection to gauge her reaction. _

_" I don't. " she said softly, and opened her eyes to him._

_" Don't what? " _

_" Don't mind. "_

_" Oh. " _

_" Though it is highly unprofessional. " The small twinkle in her eyes puzzled him. _

_" Uh? " _

_" Well, that's what my boss said. "_

_He gathered himself together quickly. " Oh, your boss? Yes. Well, I know for a fact your boss can be a fool sometimes. And maybe he just doesn't know how to kiss properly…" he pulled her to him and sat down on his desk, not losing her eyes for one moment. _

_" Maybe he needs some practical lessons…" she lingered her arms around his neck, while his hands moved to her waist, to the small of her back. She fit to him like a glove. This could not be wrong. _

_" Maybe... " He felt and tasted her kiss in advance and already enjoyed it, and his look into her eyes was a sultry smiling one. He drew her head to him again, and kissed her again, less hesitating this time. Her soft moan sent a shock through his body. He realised she liked it as much as he did. He felt the tickling touch of her fingers at the back of his neck and in his hair, and the shiver it caused reached his groin. He held her back. _

_" Della…" _

_" Perry…? "_

_" What is happening here? "_

_" What do you mean, what is happening? This is called 'kissing', chief. It's should be a nice experience, exchanged by two grown-ups, who like eachother, and…" _

_" ...and…? " he marveled at her pursing lips and her beautiful eyes. She was even prettier now that he could watch her closely. _

_" ...like to kiss…" She tilted her head just a little, to give them room to deepen their kiss. _

_" Do we like eachother? " he asked, letting go of her lips, exhaling audibly. _

_She smiled at him. " Don't you like me? "_

_" Like you? " he smiled a little smile and watched her beautiful, blushing face. " I think I just confessed to you I am in love with you…"_

_" I think it's mutual…" her tone was serious. _

_" You think…? " _

_" Really, my boss? "_

_" Could we forget about the boss-secretary thing for a moment. I mean: could it be ' just you and me' for now? " _

_" Mmm-mmm, ' just you and me'. That would be fine. " She trailed his lips with her index finger. _

_" Sounds good, doesn't it. Just you and me. Where do 'just you and me' want to go now? And, from here? "_

_" Maybe we can pick up some take-away, and have it at my place? And talk about it ? "_

_" We have some serious talking to do, Della. "_

_" Yes, we do… I know... " She wrapped her arms around his neck and he returned her embrace. " You and me."_

_" Yes, just you and me."_


	3. Chapter 3

Her hesitating footsteps drew him out of Tony Domenico's written statement. He looked up, and just watched her as she approached him. As a secretary. The distant look in her eyes stated her formal pose. " I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that. "

Had she added 'Mr. Mason', her act had been real complete. " I'm going to my room now. "

He limped after her. She was grabbing her purse from a cabinet when he stopped her. " Della, don't. Please. Not like this. "

He had seen her struggle like this before. It stabbed him sometimes to know the only thing he could do was to conduct her process of thinking. While what he wanted to do was hold her, make love to her, let her know that he loved her, no matter what. To protect her, lock her up with him in his office, so that she couldn't be harmed by anyone. Which would be pointless. The only one harming Della Street now, was Della Street. And when the past was present like now, the only one who could really help Della Street was indeed Della Street.

He put his arms around her waist from behind, and rest his hands on the cabinet in front of her, in such a way he could relax his right leg and trap her in his embrace at the same time. " Why is this so important to you? "

She sighed. " I don't know really…"

His right arm went around her waist, and he pulled her close to him. She leaned her head back to his chest.

" I think you do… Why is this so important to you ? "

" I guess I still want it to make sense somehow, " she swallowed hard, " what happened to me and Angelina…that it happened for a reason. That I can help Tony somehow. "

" Assault never makes sense, baby, " he said softly.

" Yes, Perry, I know, " she sniffed. " But every now and then it just gets to me, it's hard, she lost her sight and I lost my ….."

" Yes...? " _talk to me, baby ..._

" I couldn't give you children…"

" I didn't want them…" he said truthfully.

She turned in his embrace. " You didn't want them, because I couldn't give them to you…"

" No. That's not true. We've been through this before. And I said to you then as I say to you now, I don't care about it, Della, I never really did. I had you, I have you, you're mine, forever, I love you, forever. I have never loved you less because you couldn't give me children. You gave me so much joy, you gave me your life… you're part of me. And you allow me to be part of you, of your life. That's more than I can ever ask from you...and from life. " He kissed her forehead, lingering, pouring all his love and devotion for her in it.

" Look at me... " but she kept staring to the floor " I love you…"

" I love you too, " she whispered. " I just need some time alone. I need to think. " She looked up into his eyes. " Can you give me that? "

" Sure…" he nodded, looking deeply into her eyes.

" Will you be okay? " she put her hands on his face, and returned his loving gaze.

" Yes, I will. Take your time…." he took her hands and kissed them.

" I won't be long…"

" Take your time…" he let go of her hands, then she turned to grab her purse, and walked out of the room.

####

It had been hours since she left. He wasn't really worried, he just noticed how much time had passed. In the early years, it usually took her days to come back to herself. He was and always had been very aware of her struggle, and what it was about. It wasn't just that _he_ would never be a parent, a role in which he couldn't see himself when he was younger anyway. The point was, _she_ also would never be a mother, a role that would have suited her so very well. Like it would have suited her so well to be a grandmother at this point in life.

He was stretched out on the couch, his knee resting on a pillow, while he was writing and setting his strategy for the next day in court. He heaved a sigh when he heard the door to his suite open and close silently. Though he couldn't actually see her coming in, he detected her smile and the lightness in her footsteps. Then her scent waved past him, she had taken a bath or a shower, she had changed, and not just clothes.

" Are you here to blackmail the defense ? " he said when she walked past him.

" Does the defense mind? " she indeed smiled at him. Her eyes were warm. Her time alone had been soothing, as always.

" Maybe I should..." he took off his glasses. " Is it dangerous? " He watched her in amusement as she sat down next to his legs.

" Noooo…well, you know, as long as the prosecution doesn't know..."

" Did you blackmail the prosecution too? " He enjoyed her playfulness, it assured him she really felt better.

" Reston? Oh, dear…no. "

Their eyes met. Blue met brown. Respect met gracefulness. Gratitude met honesty. Love met love.

" Feeling better? " His eyes drank from her strength, her beauty, the warmth coming from her eyes matching the intense waves he felt inside.

She nodded. " Yes, putting events in perspective, you know. "

" Yeah, I know…"

He threw his notepad on the floor and pulled her to him. She relaxed her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. His warmth and the feeling of his arms around her were so very reassuring, so safe.

He moaned softly. " Have you eaten? "

She nodded to his cheek. " Thank you, Perry. "

" I have to feed you…"

" I mean, for letting me take my time. "

" It didn't take you that long this time." His voice was soft. " And, you worked your magic on me…"

" Oh, I thought I hadn't even started my magic yet…"

" Ow, that's so female…." he used her earlier words against her.

" I thought that's what you liked about me…" she continued his banter.

He roared with laughter. " That's even more female…" and pulled her closer to him " you minx…"

" What? I didn't minx you today…"

" Perry...it's for Tony…" he mouthed her. " That was minxing…"

" And I fought you. "

" Yes, you stood up against me. You even scared Paul…"

" Good. As long as I can still scare Drake jr., I should be fine. But I didn't scare you, did I? "

" Kind of…"

" Meaning ? "

" I'm going to let you testify…"

" Really ? "

" Really. However, there are three conditions…"

" Being…? "

" First… if Reston starts about your engagement with Michael, I let him continue. If Reston starts about you and Angelina, I'll ask for an adjournment, and I'll withdraw your testimony. " She started to say something, but he cut her off. " No matter what. "

" Second, I'll stand behind you at the witnessbox… I don't want to see your eyes when I question you. "

She smiled. " All right. "

" Third... Wear the blue suit. With yellow. Stand out. "

" For you? "

" For the crowd. For the drawing. I want to make sure you're noticed. " He snorted. " As if you don't know I always notice you. No matter what you wear. Preferably if you're not wearing anything at all. But I don't think that would be appropriate tomorrow. "

" U-uh. "

" Fourth…"

" Hey, you said there were only three conditions…'

" Yes, I eh well… I just made up another one…for my own convenience. It's new. "

" U-uh. Being ? "

" You let me have my ways with you afterwards…"

" What? "

" You heard me. "

" What? Why? "

" Because I'm willing to let you testify, and I'm going through great lengths to make sure I conduct the process in the right way. And, I'm getting a Domenico of the hook. "

" And that's it, uh? "

" I really need it to be about just you and me afterwards…" the strong hint of seriousness in his low voice didn't escape her. Earlier she had noticed the tiredness in his eyes, his worry about her, his inability to help her, her inability to let him help her. How she loved this man, and how she loved to love him. And, how she was going to love him, provide him with herself in a way he would know she was his.

" Yes, just you and me. " She sought for his hands. " I love you…"

" I love you, Della. " He entangled his fingers with hers, and pulled her to him again. " And you're so very, very attractive to me…" he kissed her "..so real and sweet..." he kissed her again " …so divine…"

" That sounds so very, very good to me. " She breathed against his lips. " I want to show you were I've been just now…" she tilted her head. " I've been shopping, you know…" he put his hands on hers when she started to unbutton her blouse. A strong and very welcome desire mastered him. " I think I like it already... " he groaned. " Maybe I'll have my ways with you before and after you testified…? "

" Just wait and see…"

####

The courtroom was more silent than usual when she walked to the stand, or maybe that was just her imagination. She was still sure it was the right thing to do, but it didn't feel good somehow. She told herself to approve of the means, because of the goal. Sitting straight up in the witnessbox, she pushed the chair backwards slowly. It was just enough for him to reach her back and stroke her spine gently with the tip of his fingers, in a way it couldn't be noticed by the judge. His touch eased her nerves immediately, steadied her breathing and her voice. It made her feel as if she could just lean back to him, and pull his warm arms around her. His courtroom voice bashed through her when he asked the questions, and she answered them genuinely.

When he was done questioning and limped past her, he glanced sidewards into her eyes for one second, narrowed his gaze and blinked.

He had told her his usual rules: Focus. Only answer the questions asked. Don't provide any other information voluntarily. Be truthful. Don't get distracted. Don't show emotions.

The moment Reston approached her, she knew he knew and she glanced to the defendant's side of the courtroom for reassurance. Perry answered her gaze. His heart raced as Reston asked the questions about Michael Domenico and her short engagement to him. Perry raised his voice and bashed ' Objection. Relevancy ' through the courtroom louder than usual, but was overruled by the judge. He squeezed his hands into fists, and released them as soon as Reston went back to the prosecution's table and rest his questioning. No questions about Angelina, nor about the assault. He blew out a deep breath.

He closed his eyes to hear her rehearsed sentence, as she put her hands on his shoulder. " But that was all a very lang time ago. " His stiffening was caused by the knowledge that the information about the love of his life had obviously been so easy to access, and that she knew that now too. It frightened him. This information had been very close to the surface, if Reston had found out so quickly. And what else had he found? Which one of Reston's employees had found the information? What if they had seen Della's medical files? What if they threw it all out in the open, and he couldn't fight it? What if he opened tomorrow's papers and saw her complete private history displayed in front of not only him, but the whole nation? What hurt would it cause her?

He swallowed hard, before calling his next witness. Determined to put an end to it, he forced his mind to work on finding as much reasonable doubt about Tony Domenico's guilt he could possibly think of.

####

He found her at his balcony, sipping a glass of wine. She was at ease. The sight of her like this calmed him down immediately, made him able to concentrate completely on what he was going to do. Tomorrow's problems could not be dealt with today anyway.

" I'd thought I'd find you here. " He rest his hand on her hips and nuzzled his face in her hair. " How are you now? "

" Fine. I'm just glad I did it, for Tony's sake. The rest is history. " She leaned back to him.

" I'm proud of you…"

" And you were behind me. "

" Baby… " he whispered low and seductively to her ear " I'm always behind you... " He took her hand to take her inside his suite. His intentions were obvious.

" Mmm-mmm. Well, not now. "

It was not her perfume, it was not her softness, it was not the wine, not the promising atmosphere, not the way she watched him with her darkened eyes from over her glass, and it was not her robe that made his head spin. She could do this to him, she could make the whole world around them disappear, by just taking off his tie. It still felt like the first time, making him feel young and invincible. And in a way he knew he was, with her on his side.

His strong feelings for her and his fierce desire were showing in his darkening blue blue eyes, and made her swoon. The possessive way he loosened the sash of her robe without losing eyecontact reached her inner thighs without mercy. She gasped. He didn't take the robe off, but left it to dance along her body, while he provokingly slowly lingered his hands down from her neck to the soft skin between her breasts, down to her belly, and then to either side of her waist to pull her to him when they reached the small of her back. The robe fell on the floor unnoticed, after his kiss had started slowly, and had deepened passionately because she had moaned approvingly at the sultry movements of his pityless hands, and breathed to him he had to take her. That she was his only, and that she wanted him only. And that she wanted him now.

That was all he needed to ravish her, letting his eager mouth and hands be the prologue of what the rest of his body was going to tell her ardently shortly afterwards.

Slowly regaining consciousness, his hands on her face, her hands on his, she whispered. " We're very good at this, aren't we? "

" Yes. We practised a lot. "

She chuckled, and sighed. " I love you, Perry Mason…"

" I love you more than anything, baby… Come here…" he pulled her into his arms, " let's practise sleeping. "

####

His broad smile was meant for the D.A.. " Reston. " They shook hands firmly.

" Well done, Mason. Congratulations again. Wonderful job. "

" It was easy, he was innocent. "

" Yes, that's what you always say. But this time: was that your opninion when you took the case, or Miss Street's? "

" Mine, Michael. Though I have to say I do listen to her feminine instincts at occasions. " He smiled softly as Reston nodded. " Speaking of her, Michael, I want to know something... "

" I think I know what you want to know..." Reston put his hand on Mason's shoulder " Now, of course I won't reveal my sources, Mason. But I can tell you this, the facts as I registered them, are not hard to find. I had them on my desk within 24 hours. " Michael Reston walked away, but then turned and walked back. " And, I'm sorry about the rest, by the way. I'm sorry for Miss Street. "

" Thank you for not using it, Michael. "

" It wasn't relevant now. Though, I would have used it if she had been dishonest, Mason. "

" I knew that. But that never worried me. She's never dishonest. "

" I thought you were going to say that. Well, I'll see you next time, counselor. "

####

" Just you and me. " It sounded like a statement, coming from his mouth now. He felt like a winner should feel, wornout, but very self contented.

" You can say that again. " She watched the son they never had walk off with what she'd call the 'temporary love of his life'.

" Just you and me. "

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Watching her smiling eyes he felt their unconditional everlasting bond capturing his entire body and mind. Her eyes told him she felt the same. He tucked her head under his chin.

" So, what if 'just you and me' have dinner in our suite ? No priers. You know, really 'just you and me' ? Like last night? "

" I'd love that… " she chuckled " just you and me." She looked up at his face again, and smiled at him. He narrowed his eyes, brought his lips to hers, and kissed her long and lingering, not giving a damn about the world around them.

#####

_' Hope you enjoyed this. Now, I have to get back to TCOT Envious Enemy. Wish you all a nice weekend. LK_


End file.
